Supernatural
by urbanamore
Summary: Loosely basd on an ep I saw when I was over in Australia, called The Real Ghostbusters  thanks to allmusic1 for letting me know the name of it . Dean/OC and rated T for language/slight horror storyline?


She was hot. Why was she here? This place was filled with sweaty middle aged nerds.

"I'm here...because...I like to role play too." I hated having to act in character.

Sam sniggered next to me, most probably mentally comparing me to half the people in the room.

"Oh wow. Well I'm just here to do a survey on role playing and how big a part of people's lives it gets to be, for a website I work on." she raised an eyebrow and smirked, walking away from me.

"Dude, you need a better cover story like that." Sam whispered, chuckling.

"Shut it man, you look just as sad as me."

"Yeah, but I don't fancy the shit out of that chick over there, do I?"

My brother knew me too well. I pulled a face.

'The man' as we called him gave a speech, and the nerds rushed off. The hot girl followed a couple of them whom she had been speaking to, apparently going to write live notes on the adventures of this place. Interesting.

"You know I still hate you, you massive shit." I told 'the man'.

"I'm sorry Dean, you know I am, I hate this as much as you do," Sam and I pulled a face, "Okay, not quite as much, but still a fair amount. Either way, there's something going on here, so that's why you're here. Just...pretend to be yourselves and find out before anyone gets hurt."

I stuck a finger up at the back of 'the man' and followed Sam over to a hallway which lead to the main 'role play' area.

"Right, shall I be Sam then?" Sam asked me.

I face palmed.

* * *

"Do we actually have to do the role playing thing though?" I asked.

"Seems a bit fucking ridiculous to me." Sam muttered as we walked down the hallway.

"Who are _you_ supposed to be?" a skinny runt of a nerd pulled a face at me as we walked past him.

I raised an eyebrow and stared at him, expecting him to implode with sweatiness or nerdiness or something.

"Dean..." I said.

"You look nothing _like_ Dean!" he shouted.

I resisted the urge to laugh, "Calm down, love."

"Have you even _read_ the books?"

"Trust me, I've practically lived them." I muttered.

"And you're Sam, then?" the fat guy with the beard nodded at Sam.

"Indeed I am."

"Hah." he laughed.

I looked at Sam and smirked, looking back at the two nerds, "And you guys think you make a better Dean and Sam then us then, yeah?"

"Well...yeah."

* * *

"Does this amount of fighting amongst players usually happen at these?" the hot girl asked, appearing from around a corner.

"I don't know! It's not like I normally come to these things!" I said, exasperated.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked, "So why did you come this time then?"

"Fifty things to do before I die?" I suggested, clutching at straws.

"Interesting..."

"Will you guys please be quiet! You're ruining it!" skinny runt said, looking distressed.

"Right Dean, come on, we need to get going. Down here, I think I heard something." the fat guy said to the skinny one, putting on a serious voice.

Sam, resisting the urge to laugh, turned to me and said in the same tone of voice, "Right Dean, come on, down here I think. We need to get going!"

The two nerds gave us looks of loathing as we passed them and the hot girl followed us, and the three of us burst out laughing around the corner.

"High five me, man."

* * *

"That was just...wow." I commented, laughing.

"Right, so why are you guys _actually_ here? I mean, come on, you don't look like the rest of this lot." hot girl said, snorting.

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Well you know, you're both pretty...attractive. And these guys are..."

"Middle aged, hairy and gross?" I finished her sentence.

"My sentiments exactly." she laughed.

"So yeah. Well, we're here because we have something we need to sort out." Sam said.

"Oh, that's not vague or anything." she pulled a face.

"No, right, sorry, but we can't say anymore than that. Seriously, I wish we could, but..." I trailed off.

"Well, if you're not allowed to tell me then I'm just going to follow you around." she said.

Sam looked at me and I shrugged, "Fair enough."

"So what are your names then?" she asked as we headed down the corridor.

* * *

"Sam and Dean." I said, immediately realising how stupid that sounded.

"Oh, haha," she rolled her eyes, "No seriously."

"We're Philip and Arnold." Sam said smoothly.

I shot him an exasperated look, "Phil and Arnie for short. I'm Phil."

"Nice to meet you Phil," she grinned, "I'm Alex."

"Right, I'm sorry, but if you're going to chat like three people who aren't role playing, then you're going to be kicked out." An angry, short nerd said, appearing and glaring at the three of us.

"Sheesh, sorr-ee." Sam pulled a face.

"Right, Sam, down here." I said, being more serious.

* * *

"What are we looking for? Do we even know?" Sam asked me.

"No. But it's dangerous and it's been killing things." I told him, pulling a face.

"Right, wait, back up a second. Are you two actually being _serious_ about this?" hot girl- Alex asked.

"I- this isn't the role play shit, this is a lot more important than that. There's something dangerous here and we need to sort it," I said, "Look...why don't you just go home."

"Um, excuse me," she yanked my shoulder, spinning me around to face her, "But I think I'm just as capable as you two in catching whatever this is."

"Uh, I'd have to disagree with you there." I chuckled, Sam waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Oh yeah?"

She span in a circle, high kicking and just missing my face. She then lunged and before I could grab her was under my legs. I felt a tap on my back but as I span around to see where she was I felt her foot connect with my back. She then went to knee me somewhere I didn't want to be kneed, but I grabbed her and flipped her. She bounced off the floor and did a back flip, catching me again with her foot. She then, before I could tell where she had gone, caught me in the stomach with her shin and I doubled over.

"I could kick you to the floor, but that would be rude." I grinned, holding a hand out to help me back up.

I took it and pulled a face at her.

"Dude, you got owned by a girl!" Sam laughed, whacking me on the back.

"Shut it," I said, and then turned to her, "Okay, so you can help us. But you kind of can't know what it's about."

* * *

"That makes it _so_ easy to help you." She pulled a face, but followed behind us, surprisingly not asking any more questions.

Suddenly the ghost of a girl sprung up in front of us and we all jumped backwards. I looked at Sam and before we could spring into action I noticed a projector to the side of us.

"Wow." I muttered, rolling my eyes.


End file.
